


Recharging

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony and Steve cuddle while getting some much needed rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm obsessed. I officially declare myself obsessed with this pairing. So, as you may have guessed, I did some more manipping instead of writing my paper, and guess what, I'm working on the next manip already... There are so many great ideas that my Muse is hitting me with at the moment, and I can't seem to resist realising them... I trust you don't mind? ^^
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of this manip. It consists of 24 layers, and about two thirds are just to create the lighting... I had so much fun with this - and you? ^_^ *curious*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/113568/113568_original.jpg)


End file.
